


Before The Red of the Moon

by SpiritWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, kingdom - Freeform, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far far away, there lived a King and a Queen who did rule righteously over all the land. The people in the kingdom lived happily and free, and for many years nothing did go wrong... until one day something did. When Queen Lahey falls ill after giving birth to her second son, King Lahey goes out to find a cure ,only to strike a deal with a dangerous wolf-like demon who bestows a curse upon Isaac. Many years pass and it seems as if no one can save Isaac from himself as his 18th birthday rapidly approaches and the curse threatens to take its toll. That is until he encounters one Prince Scott McCall, who has no idea what sort of danger lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Red of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Scisaac AU Kingdom fic that I really hope you enjoy. It's written in fairy tale English so I hope you enjoy the writing style and that it just helps you imagine the royal life more vividly. The red eyes don't mean anything alpha wise in this story.

x

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far far away, there lived a King and a Queen who did rule righteously over all the land. The people in the kingdom lived happily and free, and for many years nothing did go wrong. The Queen eventually bared her first son, the rightful heir to the throne. She named him Camden, and for 14 more years nothing did go wrong. But on the night of the birth of her second son, the Queen fell ill and all the medics in the land knew not what to do. The King was beside himself and ran out to the forest of his land pleading with the heavens that his wife would live and that she would be well. But it was not a creature of the heavens that had heard the Kings pleading. Under his knees the King felt the Earth shake violently and the land in front of him split in two. Out of the crevice of the Earth crawled a large snarling hound that possessed teeth as sharp as razors and eyes that were red as blood. 

"STAND!" The hound spoke and quickly the King did get to his feet. "I have heard your cries for help and I tell you that the heavens is not where you should turn to, for I can give you all the assistance you require. I am able to save your wife." The King did rejoice at this great news, mistaking this offer as fortune. He asked the hound what he would be required to do and the hound did reply. "In order to cure your wife I require the body of your first born son. If you give him to me your wife will live many years and all will be well." The King was taken aback by the hound's proposal for he so very much loved his first born son, but also he loved his wife. As he thought more on it he came up with a plan to fool the hound into healing his wife and figured he would be none the wiser. So the king promised the body of his first born son and set off into the land. 

He came up to a small cottage, knowing that a sick young man lived there who's parents had perished that very morning, and knocked on the door waiting for an answer. A meek 14 year old boy opened the door and he smiled with all the strength he could when he saw the king. Because the King was righteous he did ask how sick the boy was and the boy did admit to having only a few days to live. The King told the boy of his predicament and the young man smiled and told the King that he would give his life for that of another if only he would make his death quick and painless. And so he did. 

When he brought the body to the hound he made a show of weeping and cried out, "Here! Have the body of my first born son! Heal my wife and be quick!" But the hound was not one to be fooled and knew that the body of this young boy was not the King's son. "YOU HAVE FORSAKEN ME!" His voice boomed through the forest and the King screamed that he had not but still the hound was not fooled. "For your actions I will come in the night to take your beloved son and wife from you and keep them with me for an eternity, and on your youngest son I will bestow a curse. At the turning of his 18th year he will become as I am by night, a creature so vial and unfeeling that he will kill many in his wake and you do not posses the power to stop him and neither do your fighting men." The King did sob at his words and once more he pleaded that the hound would not punish him so, but the hound did not listen. He disappeared and the King did the only thing he could think to do, he ran back to the castle. 

He ran as fast as he could out of the forest and to his home, but when he arrived at his bedroom he saw that he was too late, for already his wife had been taken and all that was left behind was a trace of her blood. He ran to his eldest son's room and was met with the same sight. The King ran to the room of his newly born son and there he found the hound above his son and all he could see was the redness of his eyes. Before he could do so much as speak the hound bit him and the baby screamed unnaturally loud. The blood seeped down his small legs and the hound turned to the King one last time and spoke to him the words, "Do not forsake our kind, we are not fooled," and then he was gone. 

The King picked up his screaming son and named him Isaac before carrying him to the medics to be healed. In time Isaac did heal but the King could never forget what had transpired that night. As Isaac grew older the King began to beat and torture his now only son because he could not bare to look at the boy another day. He burned him with coals and whipped him with the intention of leaving everlasting scars on his skin. The boy grew to look more like his brother and mother everyday and because of this the punishments only grew more gruesome and painful. The screams of a small boy would echo down the halls as he was thrown down stairs and locked in chests for hours on end. The servants felt exceeding sorrow for the boy but kept silent, and the medics would always look the other way as they treated his wounds because there was nothing they could do about it without risking their own lives. The people no longer lived happily in the kingdom and nothing was as it had once been. 

Once upon a time, in a land that was shrouded in darkness and pain, there lived a King who did not rule righteously in the least; and there lived a cursed prince with curly hair and many scars that had been given blood red eyes. 


End file.
